


[art] avenues of light (guide us home)

by ruinscollector (fluffy_bean)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_bean/pseuds/ruinscollector
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	[art] avenues of light (guide us home)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [avenues of light (guide us home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046545) by [junes_discotheque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque). 




End file.
